


Double Date

by josiesbar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Double Dating, F/M, Karedevil Week, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiesbar/pseuds/josiesbar
Summary: Matt, Karen, Foggy, and Marci go on a double date. Ficlet.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



> From Tumblr prompt: "A kiss on the hand before asking them to dance"

It was their first official double date.

Foggy and Marci had invited Matt and Karen out to a new bar and grill that had just opened in Hell’s Kitchen. They even had a band playing tonight.

“I’m so glad you guys could come out,” Foggy said. “We don’t get to spend enough time together.”

“Yeah, I’m glad we were able to finally find a date we could do this,” Karen said.

“Third time’s a charm,” Matt said.

The first two times they had tried to schedule a double date, at least one of them had to cancel. They were all so busy. But, finally, here they were.

Foggy raised his glass. “To our first double date.”

They all smiled and clanged glasses.

“So, how are things at Hogarth’s firm?” Karen asked after they ordered their food.

“Okay, I guess,” Foggy said with a shrug. “We keep busy.”

“Foggy bear doesn’t like it there very much,” Marci said. “He really misses the firm you guys had together.”

“I miss it, too,” Matt said quietly.

“How does it feel getting back into law again?” Foggy asked.

“It’s good,” Matt said. “It’s nice being back.”

“How’s the Bulletin, Karen?” Foggy asked. “I read your story about that executive embezzling from his company. It was good.”

“Thank you,” Karen said. “It’s been busy but good.”

“Foggy and I at least see each other at work,” Marci said. “Are you two able to find time to see each other?”

Karen and Matt smiled at each other. It was tough, especially considering Matt’s vigilante activities, but they were able to sneak in a surprising number of moments together.

“Yeah, we do,” Karen said, putting her hand on Matt’s.

Karen felt a bit left out during some of the ensuing lawyer talk, but she was at least able to understand some of the jargon due to her time at Nelson and Murdock. The food turned out to be delicious. The band had just finished setting up and was starting to play. There was already a small crowd in front of the stage.

“This band is pretty good,” Matt said.

“There are some people dancing,” Marci said. “You want to dance, Foggy bear?”

“Of course,” Foggy said. “You know I never miss a chance to show off my epic dance moves.”

Matt and Karen laughed.

Foggy and Marci headed up to dance while Matt and Karen finished their drinks.

Then Matt turned to Karen and took her hand. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. “Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Page?”

Karen giggled. “Sure, I would love to, Mr. Murdock.”

They spent the rest of their time there dancing, forgetting all their work for a little while and just having fun together.


End file.
